Una Noche Inolvidable
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: Nick y Jeff comparten habitación... y muchas cosas más. Un One-Shot con mucho lemmon. ¡Lean bajo su propio riesgo!


Vengo con un One-Shot Niff. Aviso que es completamente _lemmon,_ así que lean bajo riesgo propio.  
Sé que debería continuar con CdH, pero por el momento ando algo embotado.  
Por cierto, éste es el primer texto fanfiction que escriubí, lleva algunas semanitas en mi memoria USB y no me había decidido a publicarla, la remastericé un poquito y ¡tadán!  
Bueno, espero quer les guste, dejenmen unos cuantitos reviews para darme su opinión.

Damian fuera.

* * *

**Una Noche Inolvidable**

Se hacía tarde, y a Jeff le tentaba muchísimo la idea de acostarse y dormir, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar esa noche con Nick. Todo había pasado tan pronto que aún no se lo creía, pero era real. Él, Jeffrey Michael Sterling, era novio de Nicholas Oliver Duval.

Era toda una suerte que les hubiese sido asignada la misma habitación a ambos. Gracias a ello, ambos habían terminado por enterarse de la homosexualidad del otro, y posteriormente la recíproca atracción que tenían. Además, gracias a ello ambos compartían cosas muy íntimas y, más últimamente, podían demostrarse su mutuo amor en privado.

Sonó el ruido del picaporte: Nick había llegado. Llevaba aflojada la corbata, y el blazer colgado sobre el hombro derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo llevaba la mochila de cuero donde guardaba sus partituras, libros, cuadernos y demás útiles. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña, como de anhelo y exaltación. Ésta imagen resultó abrumadoramente excitante para Jeff, quien sonrió tímidamente a Nick.

El pelinegro respondió la sonrisa mientras echaba el cerrojo a la puerta, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su cama, dejó el blazer en una silla y se acercó a Jeff para besarlo. El rubio jaló al moreno por la corbata, conduciéndolo a su cama mientras unía sus labios a los de Nick. La lengua de Nick se deslizó sobre el labio inferior de Jeff, quien abrió la boca permitiendo al más bajo entrar. Sus lenguas danzaron lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, entonces se separaron para respirar.

El siguiente beso fue mas lento y romántico. Los dos chicos se abrazaban estrechamente. Nick sostenía a Jeff por la cadera, mientras que el más alto acariciaba el cabello del otro. Tras unos segundos de saborear los labios de su novio, Jeff se separó y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando los definidos abdominales y pectorales de Nick quedaron al descubierto, Jeff tumbó a Nick sobre la cama y, trepándose sobre él comenzó a besarle el torso lenta y lascivamente.

Mientras Nick soltaba débiles gemidos de placer, Jeff comenzó a bajar, desde los pezones de Nick, pasando por sus músculos abdominales, hasta llegar a la parte superior de su pubis, cubierto de un tupido vello castaño oscuro. Ahí Nick lo detuvo, volcándolo sobre la cama y quitándole la camisa también. Nick comenzó a lamer el torso blanco como la leche de Jeff, que también comenzó a gemir de excitación y placer.

En el preciso momento en que Nick alcanzó la zona púbica de Jeff, este se volteó, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, tumbados de costado. Ambos comenzaron a besarse tan apasionadamente que parecía que jamás iban a terminar.

Entonces, Jeff introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Nick, de manera que pudo palpar su pene aún semiflácido por encima de la tela del bóxer. Sacó la mano de inmediato, y desabrochó a toda prisa el cinturón de Nick, quien hizo lo mismo con Jeff. Ambos se sentaron en la cama por unos segundos para terminar de quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos y, en el caso de Nick, calcetines.

A éstas alturas las erecciones de los chicos ya eran tan fuertes que levantaban ostensiblemente la tela de los bóxers de ambos.

Entonces Nick tomó la iniciativa y, empujando a Jeff sobre la cama retiró su ropa interior dejando libre el largo y delgado pene de Jeff, así como el dorado vello púbico que lo rodeaba. Nick se abalanzó sobre el miembro erecto de su novio y comenzó a succionarlo y mordisquearlo, provocándole a Jeff un placer tan intenso que comenzó a soltar grititos de cada vez mayor intensidad.

Repentinamente, Jeff comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y sus gritos comenzaron a sonar ahogados. Entonces Nick introdujo con cierta dificultad el largo miembro de Jeff en su boca, justo a tiempo para recibir en la garganta alrededor de una cucharada de un líquido viscoso y pegajoso, con cierto gusto salado. Nick metió y sacó rápidamente el pene de Jeff de su boca, causándole una ligera risita y nuevos temblores, aunque no volvió a eyacular.

Sin perder tiempo, Jeff le devolvió el favor a Nick. Succionó delicadamente sus testículos, y luego comenzó a subir lentamente por el tronco del pene de Nick. El pene de Nick era más corto, pero también mucho más grueso. Al llegar al glande, lo introdujo completo en su boca y comenzó un mete-saca que al cabo de un par de minutos terminó con Nick salpicando de semen el rostro de Jeff, quien de inmediato se lo quitó de la cara con el dedo índice, que se chupó provocativamente.

A Nick lo excitó tanto esto que sin previo aviso tumbó a Jeff de lado en la cama y con suma delicadeza introdujo su miembro en Jeff, quien no se resistió, sino que separó las piernas, facilitándole la tarea a Nick. Nick, por su lado comenzó a dar lentas y profundas estocadas que causaban un explosivo placer a Jeff, que gemía suavemente. Conforme la penetración se hacía cada vez más veloz, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes hasta que minutos después ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, Nick dentro de Jeff y Jeff sobre la cama.

De inmediato Jeff volteó a Nick e introdujo su propio miembro en él. O al menos parte de él. Jeff tenía el pene tan largo que decidió no meterlo completo para no lastimar al moreno. Pero luego de un rato Nick pidió:

―¡Mételo completo, seis! ¡Te quiero sentir entero dentro de mí!

De modo que el rubio comenzó a empujar lentamente más adentro hasta que todo su largo pene se encontró adentro de Nick, quien entre gemidos le decía a Jeff que lo amaba. Pasado otro par de minutos, ambos comenzaron a estremecerse y tuvieron juntos su tercera eyaculación de la noche.

Pero aquello no había terminado: ambos se levantaron y así desnudos y con sus miembros erectos al máximo se dirigieron al baño de la habitación, donde abrieron las llaves y entre besos se hicieron una masturbación conjunta. Así, lado a lado, se hacía patente la diferencia entre sus miembros: mientras que el de Jeff medía cerca de dieciséis centímetros de largo, el de Nick apenas pasaba los once. Pero el suyo tenía alrededor de trece centímetros y medio de circunferencia, mientras que el de Jeff no alcanzaba los once.

―Eres el mejor, tres. Te amo… ―susurró Jeff al oído de Nick.

―Y yo te amo a ti. Más que a nadie en el mundo…― respondió Nick antes de plantarle un beso en la boca a Jeff.

Y así, entre besos y frases de "te amo", ambos eyacularon una vez más bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Una vez que salieron de la ducha, ambos se acostaron en la misma cama (la de Jeff) y, sin vestirse, continuaron besándose tiernamente. La noche avanzaba y al fin, extenuados, se abrazaron, y durmieron pensando que seguramente no podían haber encontrado a nadie mejor en el mundo.


End file.
